


things that are (supposedly)

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Stiles is the resident pessimist for a reason.prompt: harmonious





	things that are (supposedly)

Harmony.

It’s a thing… Supposedly.

Stiles is incredibly suspicious of that; after what feels like a lifetime of supernatural horrors – of death, mayhem, and chaos – it seems like the dream of a delusional man. Nothing ever goes right even when it doesn’t go horribly wrong.

There’s a moment when he thinks he’s wrong. When high school is over, Scott is beside him, and Lydia smiles at him while she holds his hand. It’s just temporary, because Derek is on the FBI’s most wanted on his first day of training and Beacon Hills is in chaos  _again_.

Harmony is a lie.


End file.
